


The Eighth Soul

by sassysalmon123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Undertale, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysalmon123/pseuds/sassysalmon123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the monsters needed eight souls to break the barrier? What if Frisk died in the Underground? This is the story of if the Eighth Soul arriving in the Underground. What is her soul's trait? Who will she meet? What will she choose? Mercy? Or...Genocide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Soul

Chapter 1

I can’t see anything. I try to open my eyes, but my vision is blurred and it gives me a splitting headache. I wince and hear the soft rustle of something soft under me. I sit up as pain shoots through my arms. I wince again. It feels like a thousand tiny needles pricking me a thousand times. I open my eyes again, this time slower, and am greeted by a bed of flowers at the bottom of a pool of sunshine. I can feel the warmth on my face as I look up at the hole that I fell through. My memories of what I was doing before I fell came rushing back to me. Why was I on Mount Ebott? I mentally slapped myself for being so nosy. I had been investigating the disappearance of seven kids. The officials were too superstitious to investigate so I took matters into my own little hands. God, I’m such an idiot. I didn’t have anything with me, thinking I could explore the summit, and then be back at the orphanage by dinner time. I slowly got to my feet and walked forward down a sort of hall into a dark room. Another puddle of light occupied the middle of this room. I crept forward cautiously. Suddenly, a golden flower popped up in the pool of light. I jumped back, startled.

 “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” it exclaims.

 I step back, suspicion spreading across my face.

 “You’re new to the Underground, aren’t ‘cha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” he continues, “I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

 The world goes inky dark around me. Then a soft red glow emanates in front of me and I stare wide-eyed at a red heart floating in front of my chest.

“You see that?” Flowey asks, “That’s your SOUL…”

 I gape at the heart wondrously. Flowey is still talking, but I’ve tuned him out. Something about “friendliness pellets”. I reach out to touch my SOUL.

 “Move around! Get as many as you can!” he cheers.

I look up to see a bunch of white pellets coming for my heart. I move forward and so does my SOUL, but as soon as I touch one, I feel a pang in my chest that leaves me breathless and a yellow bar in front of me goes down and they all disappear. I hear a high pitched cackle come from in front of me and look up to see Flowey, but different. Instead of the gentle, caring demeanor he was presenting before, I now see a demonic flower beast with soulless eyes.

 “You IDIOT!” he gleefully cackles, “In this world it’s kill or be killed!”

 He cackles again as a circle of little white pellets surrounds me and starts closing in. Suddenly, he stops and the pellets disappear. You see a small white fireball appear to your left, where the darkness begins. The fireball shoots Flowey off into the distance and a weird, goat-like woman walks out of the dark.

“What a terrible creature.” she murmured, “Torturing such a poor, innocent youth.”

She looked back at you with kindness and love in her eyes.

 “Come with me, young one, I will help you and guide you through the Ruins.”

She smiled sweetly and I instantly felt comforted and safe. I grabbed her outstretched hand and stumbled after her as she led me deeper into the cavern. Something about her was what I've always imagined a mother's love to feel like. I smiled up at her as she looked back at me.


End file.
